Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present application generally relate to the field of display technology, and in particular, to an OLED array substrate, a display panel and a display device.
Description of the Related Art
In an AMOLED (Active-matrix Organic Light Emitting Diode) display system, an illumination luminance of an OLED (Organic Light Emitting Diode) is directly proportional to a driving current applied thereto, and also directly proportional to the square of a driving voltage signal applied thereto. Hereby, in a low-gray scale display condition, the illumination luminance of an AMOLED panel is very sensitive to the variation of the driving voltage signal.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of an existing arrangement of AMOLED driving voltage signal lines (“VDD” lines for short) with compensation function. As illustrated in FIG. 1, for every one gate line 11, there is provided a VDD line 12 in parallel therewith, which may be positioned above or below corresponding gate line. However, in a direction in which each VDD line extends, there may be a voltage drop which is liable to cause variation in the driving voltage signal of an OLED, which thereby influences the uniformity of display quality across AA (Active Area) of a display screen on the whole panel.